deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Succubi
When discussing succubi it is important note that despite what myth and legend tell us, they are not strictly speaking demons. That is no't to say that they are any less dangerous. Succubi feed off the sexual energies of humans and other unseen. This is usually achieved through sexual intercourse and can be potentially fatal to the victim should a succubus chose to drain away all of her victim's sexual energy. Generally speaking, succubi avoid killing their prey so as to not bring unwanted attention upon themselves, but if they have gone too long without feeding they may lose control and kill their victim. Appearance In her default form a succubus possesses the outward appearance of an extremely attractive human woman, but they posses another form that lingers just below the surface. This 'demon form' may be called up at will. The transformation process, while brief, is extremely painful and the succubus will feel as if she had been set afire. A succubus in her full demon form, possesses lavender-colored skin, a set of long bat-like wings, and curled ram-horns, but otherwise resembles her default form. Awakening and Reproduction Aside from reproduction with an incubus there is another way in which a succubus may reproduce and that is by turning a human. This must be done while a succubus is in her demon form and is accomplished by funneling a massive amount of sexual energy into a human victim. Succubi and incubi seldom cross paths, but when they do they will find themselves inexplicable drawn to one another. A child is nearly always the product of such a meeting and there is no telling whether the baby will be a succubus or incubus until they awaken. Additionally, after the initial pairing a succubus will then mate with a human in order to provide a human guise, sometimes referred to as a 'shell', for the unborn child. Children of succubi and an incubi are almost always orphaned by their parents and for this reason, they are nearly always unaware of their heritage. Until, a succubus awakens he or she will be completely indistinguishable from the human she believes herself to be. Even others of her kind will have a difficult time identifying her as a succubus. Generally, an unawakened succubus will not change until reaching sexual maturity and even then not until they have had sexual intercourse for the first time. In rare instances other stimuli, such as a near death experience or severe illness, may cause them to begin changing. By random accident of genetics a succubus may be either male or female before she awakens. This is because the human shell a succubus wears before her awakening is provided by a human 'father'. The gender of the shell is dependent on whether the sperm provided by the human father carries an X or a Y chromosome. Abilities Succubi possess enhanced physical endurance and almost boundless energy when they have properly fed. On the surface succubi may seem fairly harmless, but they possess a number of abilities that make them extremely dangerous. Succubi possess a means of entrancing a potential victim so as to make them easier prey. Generally human women are more resistant to this effect but will almost always succumb if a succubus puts enough effort into seducing the woman. When in her demon form, a succubus may completely enslave a human being to her will. Many succubi will only do this in the most dire of circumstances and usually only as a means of self-defense. Once, a succubus enthralls a human in this manner, she must maintain her demon form until the last remnants of her victim's personality and consciousness fades away. When this process is completed a succubus may return to her human form without fear of losing control of the thrall. The process generally only works on the weak minded, but a strong willed succubus will be capable of enthralled much stronger-minded individuals. Succubus also possess enhanced healing capabiilities, but their abilitiy to heal is largly dependant on how well they have fed. Feeding accelerates the process. Notable Succubi #Rachel (formerly Archibold "Archie" Tucker) #Leena -- Mother of Archie and Selina (current whereabouts unknown) #Selina (no surname) #Stacy (formerly known as Colonel Albert Steagan) Category:Unseen Category:Succubi Category:The Universe